Story Character Profiles
by akl110998233
Summary: I've decided to do profiles for my characters and the defenders in my stories as there will be linking between stories. Read if you want to catch-up the quick way.
1. Kyle Temple

Kyle Temple

JCD Yellow

Age: 13

First Appearance: 12 days of Christmas: Vane and Faetal.

Last Appearance:

"_JCD Defender 5- Yellow"- Kyle's role call_

Kyle Temple, son of Vane and Faetal Temple, is JCD yellow defender. He is the one first of the Jr defenders along with Annaka Graphum, Danny Peck, Zsa-Zsa Cart and Jack Tonelli to have existed and to have gained special powers. Kyles defending now has been extended to protecting Pearl Canyon, where they currently live.

History

During Kyle's childhood he was mostly bullied by his fellow classmates for not fitting in. It is also known that his teachers weren't too fond of him either and were always blaming him for problems that weren't necessarily his fault. Despite not being good at academic subjects, Kyle was outstanding in P.E, probably due to him being a defender. When he was six, he discovered that he could control water however when he got angry he would build pressure on the nearest water supply and normally a pipe would burst getting him into trouble at School.

12 days of Christmas

One Christmas, when he was 13, Kyle was taken to the Splatalot Castle where he met his fellow Jr defenders Annaka, Danny, Zsa-Zsa and Jack. He soon learned that they have special powers to and he soon found the place that he belonged. Earlier that day he found out that he was actually moving to the Splatalot Castle.

Splatalot Defenders JCD

When Kyle was helping his parents move house, he went back to his old school to collect his things with his fellow Jr defenders. After announcing to the school he was leaving, he left the school but found some robot attackers. Kyle fought off a bunch of them using his limited martial arts skills.

When he returned to his house he found that the defenders had disappeared so he drove back with Jack, Zsa-Zsa, Danny and Annaka to the splatalot Castle where they found James Cadhit, their new Mentor. After this James introduced them to the power gems. Kyle was given the yellow power gem and was named JCD defenders 5- Yellow.

He would use his power gem to fight battles with mostly robot attackers and once with an unrecognisable robot.

During the Q&A round, Kyle had lost some self-confidence after being called a geek and loser but this was restored after defeating this robot on his own. After this Kyle quizzed James on where Charles was to which he didn't know. This was the start of Kyle's Solo quest.

Solo Quest

Kyle soon ran into trouble when he bumped into Alwin and Banan but luckily Luke Johnson was there and saved him. The pair travelled to Handsomeville in hope of finding Charles. Unfortunately Kyle got lost and found in himself in the forest trapped with Ivar and Neri. He was then saved by Charles and Luke. Charles then got attacked and died minutes later with the Jr defenders around him.

A week later, Zsa-Zsa had fallen into a time portal so he along with Annaka, Danny and Jack went to the North of Canada to pull her out of the year 2013. Once they fell through the time hole, they took her home.

The next day, Kyle was escaping the Castle with Zsa-Zsa and Jack when they got attacked by Alwin and Banan who defeated them easily and took them to the forest. Ivar then poisoned them.

Medeva and Tinkor saved him and took him to hospital. Once discharged, they went to the Second Generation Castle where Danny explained its importance and the Lionheart Force. Alwin and Banan, yet again, had tracked them down and fought them. They lost again but Kyle used his Lionheart Force to teleport them out of there. He ended up in New York, where his old school bully Sam told Kyle the truth about his school life: Everyone was jealous of him and the teachers were previous attackers, which their parents stopped from getting the crown.

Kyle managed to get back to the Castle and was in the final battle against Alwin and Banan. He was fighting Banan but after his defeat he tried to fight Alwin but failed. It wasn't until they took him as a team, that they finally defeated him. Once the police arrested them, the Jr defenders went back to Splatalot Castle and Kyle was reunited with Faetal and Vane

Notes

Kyle's favourite dish is pasta with any sauce.

He seems to give great advice with was read during JCD Green ready for Justice

It is unknown whether Kyle has realised the connection between himself, Ivar and Neri.

He is the youngest defender in the Splatalot Kingdom

His auxiliary weapon is the power bow.

Kyle is the spirit of a wolf and has a coin on his outfit which the shape of a wolf has been carved in it.

He is the only defender to battle an advanced robot alone.

He was the defender who came up with the name JCD

He doesn't know that the Jr defenders were the reason he never grew up in the Castle

It is revealed that Medeva is his Godmother.


	2. Annaka Graphum

Annaka Graphum

JCD Red

Age: 16

First Appearance: Splatalot Defenders: Second Generation- Defenders

Last Appearance:

"_JCD Defender 4- Red"- Annaka's roll call_

Annaka Graphum is the daughter of Gildar and Ballista Graphum. She is JCD red defender. She one of the first Jr Defenders, along with Kyle Temple, Danny Riley, Zsa-Zsa Carter and Jack Tonelli to have had powers and to have existed. Annaka defenders Pearl Canyon as well as the Splatalot Castle.

History

During Annaka's childhood, she lived in the castle with her friends Danny, Zsa-Zsa and Jack. When she was 6 years old, she found out that she had the powers of telekinesis and telepathy. When her parents disappeared when she was 1, she was looked after by Charles and Laura Stuart. Unfortunately Laura died protecting her from a masked figure.

Second Generation

When the castle was attacked by Arthur's forces, Zsa-Zsa, Jack and Charles were taken but Annaka was left behind along with Danny so the pair decided to try and look for them. Annaka located them by her telepathy power. While in the forest near the castle, they ran into Harvey Song and Luke Johnson, unknown to her, they knew her parents. When they arrived at Arthur's palace, the pair entered but was immediately caught. However Annaka found out that her parents were living here for the past 15 years.

During her time at the castle, Annaka unleashed the Lionheart force, a very powerful that could destroy anything and anyone. The real Annaka was trapped inside her mind and the Lionheart Annaka took her. Later on Charles explained that he had locked up the Lionheart force inside their minds so that it could never be unleashed.

During the final battle at the Splatalot Castle, Annaka gained control again due to Laura coming back for a short period of time. After that Arthur and Harvey teamed up.

Annaka was knocked unconscious by Emerald and found herself with the other Jr defenders (minus Kyle) inside Ice World- their childhood imagery place. Luckily Charles found a cure and Annaka woke up. After this both Harvey and Arthur disappeared and Annaka was reunited with Gildar and Ballista.

12 Days of Christmas

Annaka first met Kyle when he arrived at the Splatalot Castle and got on with him well very quickly, she even lied to Charles to cover up the burst pipes which Kyle accidently burst. She also helped him with his surprise face when Faetal and Vane were going to announce that they were moving to Splatalot Castle.

From Second Generation to 12 days of Christmas, it seems that Annaka and Danny have gotten closer and are possibly been slightly more than best friends must to Gildar's dismay.

Splatalot Defenders: JCD

Annaka was helping Kyle move house when she came across robot attackers in the street. Luckily she fought them off but found that her parents had disappeared yet again. She drove home with the rest of the Jr Defenders to found that Charles had left and they had a new mentor James. James introduced them to the power gems and Annaka was chosen to be JCD Red. She got used to her powers easily and isn't afraid to use them in dire situations. During the Q&A, Annaka confronted her fear of rats by defeating a giant rat robot (with the help of the others), after that she was her confident self. Recently she went searching for Kyle after he went on his solo quest. She and Danny stopped off at a hotel (coincidently the same one Gildar, Kook and Ballista stayed in when they were hiding from Alwin). She later found Kyle with Luke and Charles but her happiness was short lived when a tragic event an occurred.

Annaka was walking into town when they came across a chocolate robot monster. They managed to defeat it but Annaka was blown off the bridge in the process. Luckily she was saved by a mysterious man.

Annaka couldn't help but think about her saviour so decided to find out who he was. The main computer identified him as Ivar Graphum. Annaka was left shocked as knew nothing about this relative. She along with Danny went to Handsomeville in order to find him. When they eventually did he kidnapped them and took them into the nearby forest where he poisoned her.

Annaka was later on saved by Medeva and Tinkor. Once discharged she and her team travelled back to the Second Generation Castle where they had a fight with Alwin and Banan to whom they lost against. She was then teleported to Paris where she met her Aunt Minnie, who asked she declined coming to visit her. Annaka admitted that she never visited her, so why should Annaka visit.

Annaka managed to get back to the Castle and woke up just in time as Alwin and Banan arrived for the final Battle. Annaka took on Banan first, once he was defeated she took one Alwin who she almost lost against. The team managed to beat him together.

Once the returned to Splatalot Castle, Annaka agreed to be Danny's girlfriend and the pair shared a kiss observed by an angry Gildar. He later dismissed this and was glad to be reunited.

Notes

Annaka's favourite dessert is cheesecake

Despite not seeming responsible and mature, Annaka is always there for her friends when they need her

Annaka doesn't know that her Uncle Ivar or great-grandmother Neri exist

She used to be the youngest defender but that changed when Kyle turned up

Her auxiliary weapon is a red crossbow; despite facing robots regularly she has only used this once

Annaka's spirit is the lion, which is carved into a golden coin on her outfit

She is the only defender so far to have faced her fears by defeating a robot

She is the only Jr defender related to the main enemy


	3. Danny Peck

Danny Peck

Age:17

JCD Green

First Appearance: Defenders

Last Appearance:

"_JCD Defender 3 - Green"- Danny's roll call_

Daniel 'Danny' Peck is the son of Kookaburra and Shaiden Peck, the Nephew of Thorne and Crocness, the cousin of Zsa-Zsa and is the teammates of Annaka, Kyle and Jack. He is one of the only defender to have special powers and to protect Pearl Canyon.

History

When Danny was around 7, he found out that he could control fire and had inherited his mother's ninja skills. His parents disappeared when he was 2 so he was looked after by Charles and Laura Stuart, who died.

Second Generation

Danny, along with Annaka managed to not get kidnapped by Arthur's attackers. After this event, the pair went into the forest and came across Luke and Harvey, who took them to another castle where Danny met his parents by, was caught immediately. After trying to escape Danny found out about the LionHeart and turned into it. Charles later on explained that he had locked up the Lionheart force as it would have caused destruction.

Danny was mentally locked up in his mind when the Lionheart took over. He did manage to hold on and breakthrough for a second but then the Lionheart took over again.

Throughout a battle between good and evil, Laura arrived and turned Danny good again. After this, he and Annaka went down into the unground tunnel and were knocked unconscious and found himself in his imagery world, Ice world, which managed to get out of thanks to Charles. Both Harvey and Arthur disappeared and Danny was reunited with Kook and Shaiden.

12 days of Christmas

Despite Annaka's protests Danny was determined to climb the Christmas tree, which he eventually did but ended up falling out much to Annaka's amusement. After this, the pair watched a childhood film. Later on that month, Danny met future teammate Kyle and the two quickly became friends. Between Second Generation and 12 days, Gildar had grown a dislike to Danny as it seems Danny fancies Annaka, much to Gildar's dislike.

JCD

Danny was helping Kyle move house. During this he along with his fellow Jr defenders came across robot attackers. Danny then went back to the castle where he was chosen to be JCD green. He was immediately called to action.

During a Q&A. Danny lacked confidence as a child but got through this after Kyle spoke to him. Danny also started pulling pranks from a young age and tried to be like Kook but everyone would predict his pranks. Luckily Danny got better and tricked everyone into waking up for school during the holidays.

During Kyle's solo mission he and Annaka stopped off at a hotel (the same one Kook stayed out during hiding) and were ordered to protect Annaka, to which he agreed. Danny witnessed the death of Charles and was reunited with Luke and Kyle.

After this he, Kyle, Annaka and Jack went to find a time portal after Zsa-Zsa had been taken back in time when they found her, they got her back and decided to go straight home.

Danny went with Annaka to find Ivar, during this he was called by Gildar who told him Annaka shouldn't go anywhere near Ivar. He tried to stop her but the pair got taken into the forest and where later poisoned.

After being saved by Medeva and Tinkor, Danny went back to the Second Generation Castle where he fought against Alwin and lost. Just in time, he was teleported to Australia, where his friend Jamie, reminded him of the pranks he used to play. Danny told him that those pranks were childish then went off to find a way back.

Danny managed to get back to the Castle where Alwin and Banan arrived for the final battle. He fought Banan and defeated him along with Alwin. After getting them arrested, the 5 Jr Defenders returned home. Danny admitted to Annaka that her liked her and asked if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Annaka accepted and the pair kissed just as their parents appeared.

Notes

Danny's animal is an eagle which is ironic as his father is a Kookaburra

He is the same colour defender as his dad

His coin has an inscription of an eagle

Despite seeming the lest responsible and mature out of the Jr defenders, Danny is third in commander and is good at keeping an eye on things

His auxiliary weapon is sling shot- again the same weapon his dad had.

It appears that Danny and Zsa-Zsa don't get on well despite being cousins. This could be because Danny takes after Kook while Zsa-Zsa seems to mostly take after Thorne.


	4. Zsa-Zsa Cart

Zsa-Zsa Cart

Age: 18

JCD Blue

First appearance: Splatalot Defenders: Second Generation: defenders

Last appearance:

_JCD Defender 2- Blue" – Zsa-Zsa's roll call_

History

Zsa-Zsa Cart is the daughter if Thorne and Crocness Cart, the niece of Kook and Shaiden Peck, the cousin of Danny Peck and the team mates of Kyle, Annaka and Jack. She is one of the only defenders to have special powers and to defend outside Splatalot Castle

Second Generation

Zsa-Zsa, along with Jack and Charles got kidnapped by Arthur's attackers and were taken to a nearby Castle where they were accidentally reunited with her parents. Shortly after this she unlocked the Lionheart power and it took over her. During the battle of good vs evil, Laura an old guardian, managed to talk the real Zsa-Zsa out and the Lionheart was destroyed. After she returned, she travelled to her imaginary Ice World. Luckily Charles freed her and she was finally reunited with her parents.

12 days of Christmas

She and Jack were sent to get attackers plans but were caught and had to escape through a chute. Later through the month she met Kyle, who she quickly befriended and impressed with her intelligence.

JCD

Zsa-Zsa was helping Kyle move house along with the rest of the defenders. When coming back from his school, the 5 Jr defenders came across robot attackers which they fought off but when they returned to Kyle's house they found that their parents had disappeared. Zsa-Zsa returned to the castle and found James. She was chosen to be JCD blue. During Q&A, we found that Zsa- Zsa does have a caring side and saves the animal shelter when she was 8.

When Kyle went on his solo mission her and Jack found where Kyle was and also found Charles, who died seconds later.

After defeating a robot monster, Zsa-Zsa went to the animal shelter and fell through a time portal which took her to the year 2013 on the day of her birth. There she met the defenders. Vane kindly took her to see the Oracle. Zsa-Zsa explained that she, Jack Danny and Annaka drove Vane and Faetal away from the Castle meaning Kyle wouldn't have grown up with them. Later on she met Thorne and the two had a little chat before being taken back to the year 2032.

Zsa-Zsa was trying to leave the Splatalot Castle when she was caught by Alwin and Banan, who defeated them and took the trio to Alwin, who poisoned them. Luckily she was saved by Medeva and Tinkor and quickly discharged herself from hospital. Knowing that none of them could return to the Splatalot Castle, Jack took them to the Second Generation Castle where they fought and lost against Alwin and Banan again.

Zsa-Zsa was teleported to London where she met her 'friend' Sophie, who tried to lower Zsa-Zsa's confidence. Luckily Zsa-Zsa saw through this and made Sophie fade away. When she eventually returned to the Castle, she started to fight Alwin and Banan again in the final battle. After almost failing, she and the team succeeded and handed them to the police.

When she returned to the Splatalot Castle, she was reunited with Thorne and Crocness.

Notes:

Her auxiliary weapon is a dagger.

Her hair has blue highlights in

She likes animals most likely due to her mother being one

She is second in commander.

She gets on very well with Jack and admires him.

She does like Danny despite not showing it.

Her animals is a leopard which is enscripted in her coin


	5. Jack Tonelli

Jack Tonelli

Age: 19

JCD Black

First Appearance: Splatalot Defenders: Second Generation: Defenders

Last Appearance:

"_JCD Defender 1- Black"- Jack's roll call_

History

Jack Tonelli is the son of Skabb and Knightriss Tonelli and the leader of Kyle Temple, Annaka Graphum, Danny Peck and Zsa-Zsa Cart. He currently lives and defends Pearl Canyon and is one of the first defenders to defend outside of their Castle and have special powers

Second Generation

Jack, along with Zsa-Zsa and Charles got kidnapped by attackers and taken to a Castle. There they were locked up by Arthur Song and Emerald. After Zsa-Zsa used her mutant power to unlock the door, Jack and Zsa-Zsa were reunited with their parents along with Annaka and Danny. The happiness didn't last long though as the Lionheart Force was unlocked.

The Lionheart force overpowered Jack and took control of his body, it wasn't until Laura came back that he gained the strength to overpower it. Soon after the battle of Good Vs Evil, Jack found himself in the imagery world of Ice World. Luckily Charles freed him and he was reunited with his parents.

12 days of Christmas

He and Zsa-Zsa were tasked with getting the Attackers plans. Unfortunately they were caught and had to escape through the chute. Later on through the month, Jack met Kyle and the pair quickly became friends.

JCD

Jack was helping Kyle move house when their parents mysteriously disappeared. Jack ordered and drove the Jr defenders back to the Splatalot Castle where they found their nee Mentor James Cadhit, who presented them with 5 power gems. Jack was stated the leader and the Black JCD Defender. During Q&A, Jack didn't like working as a team but later found out that sometimes doing thing solo wasn't the best option.

When Kyle went on his solo mission, Jack and Zsa-Zsa travelled to Handsomeville in hope of finding him there. When they did, they found Charles who died minutes later from being attacked.

Jack, Danny, Annaka and Kyle drove 5 hours the North of Canada to find Zsa-Zsa, who had been taken back in time. When the 4 of them accidently fell through the time portal, they found Zsa-Zsa and quickly got her home.

Jack, Zsa-Zsa and Kyle were fighting Alwin and Banan while trying to leave the Castle on the orders of Danny. However they didn't succeed and were poisoned by Ivar, who had returned. Luckily the 5 of them were saved by Medeva and Tinkor and were taken to hospital.

Once discharged the Jr defenders returned the Second Generation Castle where they fought and lost against Alwin and Banan. Suddenly Jack was teleported to India, where he had his last chat with Charles before returning home.

Jack and his team fought against Alwin and Banan in the final battle. They both successfully defeated them as a team and were reunited with their parents who had made it back to the Splatalot Castle.

Notes

Jack's auxiliary power is a laser gun

His JCD animal is a bear which is enscripted in a coin on his uniform

He is the leader of the team and gets on with everyone.

He is the first person to fight Alwin since Gildar


End file.
